


Unknown to Everyone But Dirty

by mockingjaybee



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person, Sort of dating, but not really, dirty sees all, dirty's POV, i wrote this so long ago, smoking weed, so fluff, stupid shit dirty does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty sees pretty much everything, and wants to reflect, sort of.  challenge fic for patrickxpeter on livejournal in july 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown to Everyone But Dirty

You see, Pete has this thing about sleeping alone. It doesn't happen. Not that I've been asked to sleep with him, well, next to him because nothing happens, but it's because you don't get asked. It _happens_. He finds his way into your bunk, and cuddles WITH you. It would be cute, if he didn't smell so bad all the time. 

But here's the point of me telling you this: 

The one bed he goes to the most is Patrick’s. They don't do anything and I know. I've looked. What? I really wanted to know! Anyway, see, how they sleep is cute. Patrick curls a hand into Pete’s hair, and rubs, softly. Pete has his head tucked into Patrick’s shoulder, drooling a little, but honestly, I doubt they care. 

It's the saddest, and _sweetest_ thing you will ever see, I can promise you that. They are best friends, and they plan on staying just that. I'm _sure_ they have talked about being more, I mean, look at them, there is so much love there it hurts. I know it hurts Pete at the very least, but I bet you a million joints, Patrick said no because he didn't want to lose Pete. 

And in case you are wondering, yes, their girlfriends know. At least, I think they do, how could they not? Jeanae gets pissy about it. It's _this_ that starts all the fights, and all the drama leads Pete back into Patrick’s bed, every night. And Anna? It's like she just KNOWS, you know? She doesn't say anything, but in her heart, I have a feeling that one day, she and Patrick will have the talk of 'I'm sorry, but I can't be without him anymore. I can't believe I hurt you, _please_ don't hate me.' and Anna won't. You can't hate someone when you know they mean it, and you can't hate some one for following their heart; it's wrong. But, that's years off, to the point where it may never happen. 

You see, I love them, they are my best friends. Even if they do kind of treat me like shit. Pete likes to make me eat my own puke, and Patrick just stares at me because I know he hasn’t ever _really_ liked me, but I do care about him, so it’s really weird. But I trust them with my life. However, if you try to tell either one of them that they do love each other, in *that* way, you are going to get a sock full of nickels to the head. Yes, Wentz has a sock full of nickels just for that reason. One would think that at some point you would listen to everyone around you, saying just do it already, be together, but it doesn't work. I guess they have to do it in their own time. 

I once heard Patrick tell Pete 'I dreamt of you last night' when he woke up. I swear on my life I could hear Pete grin. I know I did hear him giggle and ask 'What about?' And I think I heard Patrick blush, though, that might have just be Joe snoring, I don't really know. But I never heard what Patrick said, and I tried. He whispered it so softly, I don't even think Pete heard it, but he had to have. Pete had a frown for days, and kept glancing back at Patrick every so often, which was about every five minutes, give or take. Yes, I counted. And Patrick? He didn't look any better. For three nights Pete slept with me. But he never faced me, and I sure as fuck wasn’t sleeping, because having Pete in bed with me felt wrong, like I stole him away from something and I didn’t do anything wrong! 

At the end of day four, Pete was in his bunk, clicking away on his sidekick when I heard Patrick crawl into Pete's bunk with a whispered, tear-choked 'I'm sorry.' And all Pete said was, 'k'. I assumed everything was fine after that, but Pete didn't crawl back into my bunk again, unless it was to ask me if I wanted to play 'eat something off the ground'. Or his favorite, 'how far will this go up Dirty's ass?' 

Which, granted, that’s what I’m getting paid to do, but it doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it. But it makes Pete smile, and again, I get paid to be stupid. It’s really an easy life. You’ve heard me scream “I love my life!” before, and I still scream it all the time. I hate not being around these guys, annoying them, laughing, or just hanging out. 

But, you know what I miss the most? Watching my best friend watch his best friend, trying to figure out what all of this means. I’ve seen them give each other the smallest of kisses before a show. Not the, ‘I’m secretly dating him and I want to kiss now’ kind of kiss. It was a, ‘This is how best friends try to get rid of nerves and we are only friends, Christ stop asking us that!’ kind of kiss. At least, from what I have been told anyway. 

The truth of the matter is, there is so much love there, it’s frightening. It’s the type of love you wish you had, cry for into your pillow, and pray for every night. They are very lucky to have each other, and they both know it. They don’t to ruin it by ‘being together.’ For now, I guess, this is enough for them, even if they know that’s not the truth. They stare at each other with such want, such longing, it will even break your heart. 

So, there you go FOBrock boardies! Now you know where and how the line, ‘Like kisses on the necks of ‘just friends’” comes from, and why Patrick does sound like he is saying “best friends”. I’m gonna go get stoned with Jewcakes… ok, well, more stoned with him. Is that even a thing someone can do? Fuck, my buzz is off, so the Deep Thoughts of Dirty end here.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in july 2006, and it's been beta-d. i really loved this time in my life, and a lot of the fics i wrote then. plus, i still think more fics in bandom should be done in third person POV. i waited a really long time to post all of my fics on here.   
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
